


pink lips, pink teeth

by bydayoneway



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Past Sexual Assault, author decides to make up tamaranean words on the spot for sex things, clit stimulation (alien equivalent), discussion about past sexual assault, koriand'r centric, koriand'rs past abuse, past female character sexual assault, vaginal spikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydayoneway/pseuds/bydayoneway
Summary: Koriand'r doesn't have a problem with intimacy when she knows she's safe. And she usually knows she's safe.But interruptions can lead to her body trying to safeguard her. Overzealous trauma responses are a pain... but at least they didn't puncture anyone.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	pink lips, pink teeth

**Author's Note:**

> tonight i thought to myself, 'if i was straight id want a vagina with teeth' 
> 
> and then i thought about my favorite alien (Koriand'r) and made it sad.

((canon kory was a sexual assault victim more than once. this is me wishing alien physiology allowed for anti-rape measures.)) 

\--

Kory raised herself onto her haunches, head still thrown back in a moan. “Ohh, X’hal! That’s it. That’s right where I want you, my love. Don’t stop, don’t stop for anything!” 

Her boyfriend of a year and six months moved his lips and tongue around one of Kory’s pleasure sensors--called a tul’har in Tamaranean. From what they gathered, they were a bit larger than the ones on human women, and a little more sensitive. Not that she cared; it just meant Dick found it even easier to make her orgasm. 

When Dick got to a particularly sensitive spot, Kory gave a long, drawn-out moan. It was all she could do not to come then and there, but Dick pulled her back just before she could, the tease. Still, she couldn’t fault him--not when she felt him grinning around her tul’har. He put his hands just under her groin, thumbs pressing rhythmically against the outer edges of her tul’har’s lips. And then, when he’d settled into a groove that had Kory writhing under him, he put his lips around her tul’har and sucked. 

Kory didn’t stand a chance. She came, and Dick didn’t stop until she’d finally wrung herself out and collapsed against the sheets. 

He pulled off of her, then wiped his lips with the side of his arm. “How’d I do?” 

Kory laughed, then coaxed him closer. He sat on her hips, leaning forward until he could rest his weight on his palms and kiss her properly. It shouldn’t have been so attractive that she could taste herself on him… and yet, she loved it. 

She was just about to ask him if he wanted to try for another round, when the door abruptly opened. 

Kory’s hands lit up in green flames in an instant, and she nearly incinerated the door before she realized that it was only Garfield. Garfield, who was looking a little greener than before. 

“I’m so sorry oh my god Raven says it’s dinner time but that’s-- I’m getting out now!” 

Once the door closed, Kory realized that her hands were still lit up. 

She didn’t realize that Dick had moved to cover her until the door was already closed, and the threat had passed. It was oddly sweet of him. And it was only that thought that let her extinguish the flames from her hands. 

Once it had cooled off, Dick gently took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. “Hey. Sorry about that. I’ll fix the lock as soon as we can.” 

Kory swallowed tightly. “That’s alright. It was only Garfield. I know I’m safe here.” 

Despite her words, there was a strange tightness in her chest. But it was nothing she wanted to focus on. Not when they had much more fun things they could be doing. So she leaned up to kiss Dick again, looping an arm around his neck and drawing him in closer. 

He smiled against her lips, and for a moment, everything felt right. She almost felt good again. 

And when Dick started kissing down her throat, and down her front, Kory thought nothing of it. It was simply an extension of what they’d done before. 

But then, instead of advancing where they normally went, Dick paused. Kory had a hand in his hair, ready to press him against her tul’har again, but she paused when he did. There was an odd look on his face--as if he no longer knew what he was supposed to do. Like he’d done a lot, in the beginning, when he was new to sex and even newer to her anatomy. 

“What is it, darling?” Kory asked. 

Dick glanced between her eyes, and the lower lips of her tul’har, where he normally entered her. “Ah, it’s just… it looks a little different down there,” he said hesitantly. “There are, uh. Spikes?” 

Kory blushed until her face was more bronze than gold. 

Seeing the look on her face, Dick must have realized that there was a hold-up. So he lifted himself up into a sitting position. “Hey, it’s alright. This is just another quirk that humans don’t have but Tamaraneans do. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” He gently squeezed her knee, trying to reassure her. “Just tell me what we should do about it, and I’m more than happy to help.” 

Despite all of Dick’s reassurances though, Kory still felt tense. “It was Garfield coming in,” she admitted. “I have a… particular defense mechanism when it comes to intruders.” 

Dick raised both brows. Seeing the embarrassed look on her face, he mollified his expression a bit. “Sorry, sweetheart. Just worrying a little about the structure of my namesake. Can you explain a little more?” 

Kory lightly swatted his arm at the pun. “You’re terrible,” she said. “But yes. I can explain. It’s normally there. I can’t feel it because of how it’s angled. The spikes, or akat’l don’t touch me, only what tries to come inside. When I’m sufficiently aroused, they retract.” 

“I see. Kind of a nice way to make sure no one unwanted gets in.” 

She nodded, albeit a little stiffly. “That is the intent, yes.”

Dick tilted his head to the side, trying to gauge her reaction. “I have to admit I’m a little worried though. Garfield coming in isn’t necessarily something we can protect against. If I’d already been inside you, what would’ve happened?” 

“It shouldn’t have happened at all.” Kory moved one hand up, crossing over her bare chest and rubbing her other arm. “It was a very minor offense, so my akat’l shouldn’t have responded.” She couldn’t bear to look at the expression on her boyfriend’s face. “If I had known the risk, I would not have offered. I don’t want any harm to come to you. Certainly not through something that’s meant to be enjoyable.” 

“I know that, sweetheart. I trust you. Should we talk about it? Maybe brainstorm ways to fix it if we can?” 

“I don’t know if I can. It’s meant to keep me safe.” 

Dick reached forward and gently tucked a lock of long, curly hair behind her ear. “Well, yeah, you explained that part. But safe from enjoying yourself with me, too?”

When Kory still kept her face turned away from him, Dick leaned closer. 

“Sweetheart,” he said. “We don’t have to do anything else tonight. But we should talk about this before the next time we want to do anything with penetration.” 

Kory still didn’t look at him. 

There was too much under the surface. Too much that she didn’t know how to say. The other Titans knew some of her history; that she was an exiled princess from the planet Tamaran. That she could shoot fire from her hands and fly and had incredible strength. But there were other parts to her history. Things that Koriand’r didn’t like to talk about, that were even more painful than the moment her sister betrayed her. 

But though it was painful, Kory was brave. And this was something that could affect Dick, too. So she had to tell him. 

“Tamaraneans develop spikes, our akat’l as our version of puberty,” she said. “Along with a few other adaptations, of course--but that is the one that is most directly linked to sexual development. Much like menstruation to human females. I was … about fifteen, in earth years. We develop a little later than humans.” 

“I see. So … three years ago, then?” Dick curled his fingertips around a lock of hair, calmly twirling it. “Why not before?” 

“It was developed for Tamaranean-Tamaranean relations,” Kory said. “No Tamaranean would dream of being with a female before her akat’l had developed. We are seen as children until then. And even shortly afterwards, it takes time to learn how to control it. It is too large of a risk, so many males choose not to mate until we are older.” 

Dick’s brows shot up. “Is that what’s happening? I’m so sorry--on Earth most teenagers experiment when we’re young--” 

Kory looked back at him, then cupped his cheek. “No. That stage lasts a year at most, and I’m almost nineteen.” 

The relief was almost palpable. Dick’s shoulders lowered from their tense position. He let out a slow sigh, calming down from how frazzled he’d gotten. He’d nearly wound too tight of a curl into Kory’s hair, before he loosened his grip. “That’s good. That’s really good. Sorry, I just… it seemed like the only answer.” 

“It’s not the only answer.” Kory managed a smile, but it felt sour. “When my sister betrayed me, I became a slave to the Citadel--the invading force. I was the second heir to the throne, and if my sister Komand’r was to be their puppet, they couldn’t risk me leading the people to revolution. So they sent me away.” 

Dick watched her as she talked, fingertip still twirling in her red curls. Gentler than before. She could tell that he was wondering what this had to do with her akat’l. 

“When I was a slave to the Citadel, there were many disgusting creatures who used me for whatever they pleased. They were not like Tamaraneans, who knew better than to dare touch a girl whose akat’l had not developed.” She swallowed thickly. “I did not have a defense until just a few years ago. I defended myself other ways, but it wasn’t always enough.” 

She didn’t want to say it outright. The human word for it was so ugly--and the Tamaranean word, ‘ail’ghox’ was no better. She struggled to even think it, even after all this time. 

“I’m so sorry. I… I knew you’d been through a lot, but I never realized…” 

Kory raised a hand. “It’s in the past. What’s done is done, and I trust that you will never hurt me,” she said. Then, she lowered her gaze. “It’s just that my body is a little overprotective, after everything that’s happened. It doesn’t seem to realize that I am safe on Earth. Safe with you, no matter the circumstances. It is lucky we’ve never been interrupted before. I don’t know how well you would have fared.”

“I’ll say.” Dick finally loosed his fingers from her hair. “I don’t know exactly how to fix this,” he admitted. “But right now, the important thing is that we don’t do anything you don’t want to.” 

“And perhaps put a lock on our doors?” 

It was meant to be a joke, but the fondness in Dick’s eyes didn’t look like humor. Instead, his smile was a little sad. “Yeah, probably. But… I mean it, Kor. Even if we need to take a break for a while, that’s okay with me.” 

Kory smiled at him. He was sweet, as always. But she didn’t need to be treated like glass, either. She hadn’t withstood the force of a thousand kinds of pain just to have one of her favorite pleasures taken from her. “We can stop on your account, if that is what you’d prefer,” she said. She leaned closer, voice low and sweet as she continued. “But I enjoy sex with you. My body just gets over-eager to interruptions. I promise you -- when the spikes are in, that means I am fully enjoying everything you give me.” 

Dick still looked conflicted, but he finally nodded. “I guess this isn’t that much more dangerous than your star bolts, huh? If you’d ever decided that you didn’t want to have sex, I would’ve been toast that way, too.” 

A laugh bubbled out of Kory’s mouth, unbidden. “Yes, that’s very true.” 

Her laugh seemed to put him at ease, finally. Then, Dick leaned forward and ran a hand through her hair, fingers as always tangling in the long, beautiful red curls. “I promise I’ll never do anything to provoke your starbolts or your akat’l,” he said softly. Then he gave her a peck on the lips. “Did you still want to do anything tonight, gorgeous, or should we call it quits for tonight?” 

“I thought I’d given you enough of a hint.” Kory smirked. She ran a hand through Dick’s hair, then coaxed him closer for another kiss--longer this time. “We don’t need penetration to do something just as fun. Provided you still want to, of course.” 

Dick grinned, already working his way down her neck. “I’d love to.” 


End file.
